


you arent as alone as it seems

by sunkiids



Category: creative writing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkiids/pseuds/sunkiids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poetry practice lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	you arent as alone as it seems

watch as the galaxies open in your eyes

interminable abyss is really no surprise

your hands graze the work of 10 billion years and even more than that

to be amazed is simply just a fact

dancing across the heavens, shooting across the stars

must bring a otherworldly feeling on your part

you are the sun, you are the stars, you are anything in between

you are a bird in flight, try as you might you shall never fail

for you are powerful, to no avail

you are gentle flow of breeze on a cool fall day

slowly twisting, fading away

to a destination that you shall stay

you are everything, you are the sun, the moon, the earth, and the entire universe too

but you think you are a worthless human being

but ill have you know that I believe in you

stay strong young, for there is much to be done

even if you feel you haven't won, just remember

look back on the day I tell you

that all of this is true

because there is nothing more important in this universe than you


End file.
